


Delivery

by Koco



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Awkward Noctis, Fluff, Ignis and Gladio aren't paid enough for their job, Love at First Sight, M/M, Modern AU, No pizza was harmed during the production, Pizza, Prompto works as a deliveryman, There's a lot of pizza in here, he's an idiot, with zero social skills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 09:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15215858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koco/pseuds/Koco
Summary: Prompto works as a deliveryman. He gets by pretty well, but there is this one guy who keeps ordering pizza every single evening at the other end of town. Despite's his looks Noctis Lucis Caelum is the last person Prompto ever wants to deal with because he is a spoiled rich kid, who doesn't even know the word 'thank' you.Meanwhile Gladio and Ignis try to help their lovesick protégé as best as they can.Or: Noctis tries to seduce Prompto by ordering pizza, but has no social skills.





	Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> What have I done?  
> This thing stucked in my mind a while ago and needed to be written down. It's really just Noctis who tries to seduce Prompto by ordering pizza.  
> He has no social skills but Ignis and Gladio are there to safe the day!
> 
> Have fun reading~

"Hey Blondie, it's your turn."

Prompto groaned, but took the order nevertheless. It was a late Saturday evening and the rush hour of their delivery service. Everyone in Insomnia had apparently decided to order pizza at the same time. It was pure hell, but also the best time to make money.

But Prompto was tired, very tired. The week had been a mess and he wanted to go home and fall in his bed only to stay there for another full week. He couldn't do that, of course, but he could wish for it.

He took a look at the order and immediately decided the thought about his bed sounded more and more appealing.

"Oh no, not him again," he sighed.

The address was more than familiar. Prompto had been there every damn day of the last week. Another reason for his tiredness.

It was at the other end of Insomnia and though every other one of the pizza delivery service would fail to make it in time, Prompto proved the opposite. He was the fastest of the deliveryman, which was the reason why he always got those jobs.

"I don't understand why this guy keeps ordering at our store. I mean if he wants to eat pizza this badly there are plenty of other pizza parlors closer to his address," he said to his boss. And better ones too, considering it was in one of the best districts in the entire city. But if he said that out loud he might lose his job.

His boss patted his shoulder and gave him a small, pitiful smile.

"Or he likes our pizza the best. Come on, get ready. You're not paid for hanging around. And keep smiling, will ya? The customer is king."

Prompto tried not to roll his eyes. The title 'king' would suit the guy, who lived in a huge apartment with security guards and way too many floors.

“Yeah, I'm already on my way,” he said, waving his boss and walking up to his motorbike.

To be honest Prompto's first impression of the guy hadn’t been that bad.

The first time he had delivered the order he had been impressed just at the sight of the building. Why would someone who lived in a penthouse order cheap pizza? Well, maybe his customer was a young, spoiled fool who wanted to try fast food for the first time.

But as Prompto had stood in front of the apartment's door he had stared at the most handsome guy he had ever seen. He was speechless at first, drawn towards those deep blue eyes and long eyelashes, the sharp features, framed by raven hair, and the slightly visible muscles beneath the shirt.

He hadn't realized he was gaping at the man until the other one had cleared his throat.

"Guess... that's mine?" he had said, pointing towards the pizza box in Prompto's hands.

"Ah, uhm, yeah!"

He had given him the pizza and the man had paid him in silence. As Prompto's mind had processed the situation he wanted to wish him a good evening with the best smile he had to offer without looking like a teen having a crush. But then the guy had shut the door in his face with full force.

Well, the first impression might not have been the best to judge a person's character. And in the following week Prompto was proven right.

The guy was a total ass.

After that he had ordered every damn day and every time it was Prompto's turn to deliver the pizza. Not once he had received a ‘thanks’, not once a tip for the long ride. And not once had the guy let him wish him a good evening!

He hadn't even looked him in the eyes, just took the pizza, paid him and then slammed the door shut.

Prompto didn't even try to be kind anymore. He smiled just out of politeness, but it got more and more forced as the guy opened the door this Saturday evening again, just like he had done during the last week.

Or so Prompto had thought.

To his surprise the man in front of him was taller, with styled up hair and green eyes behind smart glasses.

“Oh no, not again,” he sighed, eyeing the pizza with a look Prompto could only interpret as disgust.

Okay, maybe Prompto didn't like the pizza at their place too, but it was no reason for greeting him like this.

He wanted to argue, sick of this shit and the way he was treated last week, as the man was shoved away by a hand, revealing the person Prompto had first expected.

“Iggy, I said I open the door!” he said, sounding like a child whose toy had been taken away. 

Prompto wanted to drop the pizza and leave the place on the spot, not turning around and going straight to his bed to have his well-deserved rest. The guy was getting on his nerves and slowly wearing him down.

Instead he stayed where he was and watched the scene unfold in front of him.

The man called 'Iggy' put a hand on the other one's shoulder, sighing and looking exhausted. Prompto almost felt a kinship. Almost.

“I told you yesterday not to order pizza anymore and now you're doing it again? Think about your health, please. If you eat pizza every evening it will have side effects.”

Oh? Side effects? Prompto glanced at the raven-haired man and at the hint of abs underneath his shirt. If there would be something Prompto wished for him, it would be to get fat from all those pizzas. How did he even manage to have such a toned body?

“I know that,” he murmured, averting his eyes from the one scolding him, until they fell on Prompto.

Suddenly the guy got flustered, rubbed his neck and scooted in front of the blond.

“I... eh... sorry for this. It's...”

He broke off, searching for words and leaving Prompto with a question on his face. He got used to the silence from the other one and hearing him speaking so much was... new. Not bad new. In fact Prompto liked his voice, but he wasn't in the mood for small talk. Not after this week and especially not after what he had just witnessed.

“Sorry, but I have other customers waiting,” he said, toneless. It was a small lie he made up for his own good. He had no other orders right now, but he wanted to leave as fast as possible.

The other one looked disappointed, his shoulders dropped and he took a half step back.

“Ah... okay. Well then... as usual?”

Prompto nodded and after he got paid he wanted to leave, but stopped himself, glancing back. The door was still open and the guy stood in the door-frame, watching after him like a lost puppy.

It washed some of the anger away and Prompto remembered the first rule of their service. To smile, no matter what.

“Good evening,” Prompto wished, forcing the best smile he had right now. 

Of course he got no reply as he continued walking towards the elevator. It wasn't even important for him anymore. He had done his work and for the first time he was satisfied afterwards.

 

~

 

**Ignis** \- 'I need your assistance.'

**Gladiolus** – 'Well that's rare. What's up?'

**Ignis** – 'I have the case of an... emotional rollercoaster and need your advice. Can you come to Noctis' apartment?'

**Gladiolus** – 'Hold your breath, Iggy! I'm right there in a sec!'

 

~

 

As Ignis opened the door to Noctis' apartment he was confronted with a widely grinning Gladio.

“So, who's the one with the broken heart? Don't tell me it's you?” he asked, amusement audible in his voice.

Ignis sighed, rubbing his temple. Half an hour ago he had been close to one as it seemed Noctis preferred a normal pizza over the food Ignis cooked for him every day. Until he had seen for himself why Noctis kept ordering.

“I wouldn't have called you to Noct's apartment if that had be the case.”

“So it is our princess.”

The grin on Gladio's lips grew even broader.

Ignis led him inside, closing the door behind them. In the living room Noctis sat on the couch, just as Ignis had left him. Elbows resting on the knees, hands clutched together and head bowed down. Luckily he had agreed to call Gladio as Ignis had made it clear the bodyguard would be of better assistance with his knowledge and experience.

“So... who is it?” Gladio asked, dropping onto the chair Ignis had offered him. 

He didn't hesitate in getting to the point.

Ignis took another chair, crossing one leg over the other and watching the scene attentively.

First there came no reaction from Noctis. He stayed as he was, just clutching his hands tighter.

“It's... uh... Prompto,” he managed.

Gladio looked up to Ignis, but he shook his head in response. The name alone didn't ring a bell either, but he already knew where he worked. It would be enough information to run a background check, just in case.

“And who is this Prompto guy?” Gladio asked further, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Again there was a moment of silence before Noctis revealed more information.

“He... works at the Pizza-Palace. I... saw him on the campus at first and... well... followed him there.”

“You're stalking him.”

It wasn't a question and made Noctis flinch back, head shooting up with a protest on his lips.

“I-I'm not stalking him! I was just-” 

He broke off, a pink blush spreading over his cheeks. The reaction made Gladio raise an eyebrow in curiosity.

“Let's sum this up. You saw this Prompto on the campus, thinking, 'Oh, he's attractive. Maybe I should follow him so he recognizes me too,' and followed him to the place where he works. Why didn't you just ask him out?”

Noctis’ blush went darker. He lowered his head again, shifting uncomfortably backwards on the couch until he pulled up his knees to shield himself like a tortoise.

Ignis let out the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. As his adviser he was very aware of Noctis' lack in social skills.

“He started ordering from the place in the hope they might start a conversation,” he said, trying to help Noctis who had crawled back into his shell.

Gladio shook his head in disbelief.

“Seriously? If you want someone for sex you can just flash them your black credit card.”

“Gladioooo!” Noctis whined and shot his bodyguard a look that could have killed him.

“I believe Noctis is seeking a more profound relationship,” Ignis interfered before the situation could get out of control. 

“Then he should ask him out. Really, jump over your shadow, Noct. A little bit of small talk hasn't hurt anyone. You thanked him for the service at least, didn't ya?”

Silence followed the question.

“You didn't even thank him?” Gladio asked in disbelief. 

He had a point. Ignis admitted that the conversation he had witnessed before was far from friendly. Even if Noctis had the biggest grin on his face after Prompto had wished him a good evening.

“Showing gratitude is the best way to start a conversation, Noct. You could also give him the change to appreciate his work. After all you're always satisfied with the order, aren't you?”

Noctis nodded briefly and the blush crawled up to his ears.

 

~

 

Pacing up and down in his apartment Noctis caught himself glancing at the door over and over again. Gladio’s and Ignis’ advice repeated in his mind. He tried to memorize their words as best as he could, not wanting to mess things up when he stood in front of Prompto again. He was sure he already acted like the biggest lovesick fool in history, but who could blame him?

Prompto was a true angel.

When he had seen him on the campus the first time he had been mesmerized by those bright, blue eyes, the cute smile and the blond strands, glimmering golden in the sun. And on top of it those freckles across his cheeks and nose made him look so cute and adorable Noctis wasn’t able to avert his eyes anymore.

He wanted to talk to him!

He had really tried to!

But it was so hard speaking, when his throat went dry and he was at a loss for words every time Prompto stood in front of him.

The doorbell rang, making Noctis flinch.

Quickly he shoved the small paper into his pocket and walked to the door, paused a moment to adjust his hair and to gulp down the lump in his throat, before he pulled the door open.

There was his angel. As beautiful as always.

Noctis was speechless again, gaping at Prompto as if they were the only two people in the whole of Eos. He could lose himself forever in those blue eyes, those countless freckles and the bright, sunny smile.

The spell was broken as Prompto shoved the pizza box at him.

Like a robot Noctis took it and placed it on the counter.

“It’s 11 Gil this time,” Prompto said.

Ah, yeah, Ignis had changed the order, saying if Noctis continued with the pizza it had to be at least a healthy one. Which meant it had to contain greens. Noctis wrinkled his nose in disgust, but then his mind snapped back to the first advice he got from Gladio.

“Thanks,” he managed, glancing back at Prompto.

Prompto blinked a few times, frown on his face.

“Ehm… sure. Not like I made the price.”

Noctis stopped for a second, repeating the conversation in his head. Oh no, had he said it at the wrong spot? Panic swelled in him, causing his hands to sweet. He didn’t want to mess things up, not this time!

Meanwhile Prompto waited patiently to get paid for the order and as Noctis realized that he had to do something he remembered Ignis’ advice.

He fumbled with his pockets and shoved a check at Prompto’s chest.

“Keep the change,” he said quickly and then Noctis’ mind went blank. 

He shut the door, sank to the floor and tried to steady his breathing and his madly beating heart. He was sure he was as red as a tomato because – holy shit – he had touched Prompto! He had touched his chest!

Now he could die happily.

With a broad grin he leaned against the door, opening his hand and sighed. The touch was short, but the warmth still lingered, causing Noctis goosebumps.

He realized after a while, that he hadn’t talked much again, but there was always next time. At least according to the advice he got it would be easier after showing gratitude, right?

Noctis couldn’t say how long he sat there at the door, repeating the previous moment he had with his crush in mind, when suddenly he felt something nudging against his knee. He looked down and saw a piece of paper, clear folded in the middle.

What was that? A sign from heaven?

He took it up with shaking hands. His heart, which had just calmed down, decided it was time for a second marathon.

As he opened the piece of paper he was surprised at the check, falling to the ground. Noctis frowned. Hadn’t he given it Prompto a moment ago?

He took a look at the paper and read the sentences, scrawled in a messy handwriting.

His heart dropped.

‘If this is your way making fun of me you can shove this thing up your fucking rich ass.’ 

 

~

 

**Noctis** – ‘I hate u!!’

**Ignis** – ‘Before you continue insulting me would you please explain what I have done wrong in your opinion?’

**Ignis** – ‘Noctis?’

**Ignis** – ‘If you don’t answer I’m coming over.’

 

~

 

“Okay, so what’s wrong with him?” Gladio asked, arms crossed in front of his chest and wearing a frown. 

He came instantly after Ignis had called him, sounding upset and exhausted. It wasn’t usual for the man to lose his temper, so Gladio assumed something had gone terribly wrong.

“This,” Ignis said, giving Gladio a piece of paper.

It was damp from tears and crumbled at the edges.

“Shit…” Gladio murmured as he read the message. “Well… he fucked up.”

Ignis sighed, shaking his head.

“Please, Gladio, don’t say that. Not to him, at least. He hasn’t left his bedroom since I have arrived.”

“So, he’s crying his broken heart into the sheets?” Gladio assumed.

It was confirmed by Ignis’ nod.

“Whenever I offer him to talk or at least to eat something he blames me, saying everything is my fault.”

“What about this is your fault? I gonna pull him out and he will talk or he will feel the consequences.”

Gladio slid past Ignis, who looked like he wanted to protest, but couldn’t find a suitable reason to do so.

Noctis’ room was dark, the curtains blocking every ray of sunshine. On the bed laid a ball of blankets, shifting away as Gladio entered.

“I’m working the shit out of you at our next training session if you continue blaming Ignis without a proper reason.”

The ball flinched and a pained cry came muffled from the blankets.

Gladio sighed, shook his head and walked up to the bed. The ball protested, slammed with his fists and feet against Gladio’s strong body as he dragged him over his shoulder and carried him to the living room.

“Let me down! I hate you! I hate you all! It’s your fault!” Noctis whined.

On the couch Gladio pulled the blankets away, leaving Noctis with nothing to cover himself with anymore. But the poor look of Noctis’ drained face even calmed Gladio down a bit.

His eyes were red from the tears, his lips trembling and his nose kept running. He was devastated and done with the world.

“It’s your fault,” he whimpered, more to himself this time.

Meanwhile Ignis sat down next to him, rubbing his back and giving him a handkerchief which was accepted with hesitation.

Gladio took a chair to sit in front of him, watching him intensively.

“Tell us what happened. Every. Single. Bit,” he said.

There was a moment of silence before the words sputtered all at once out of Noctis’ mouth, accompanied with quiet hicks and sobs.

“I-I thanked him, just like you told, but it didn’t work. Then I gave him a check and said he could keep the change, like Ignis said, and then I touched him and then-“

“Wait, what?!” Gladio interrupted, cutting Noctis off who flinched at the sudden loud voice.

“I-I said I-“ Noctis started again.

“Yeah, I know what you have said. But, seriously? A check?! And you touched him?!”

“It was an accident!” Noctis protested.

“What? The check or the touching?”

“The… touching…”

Noctis went silent while Gladio prayed in his head to every damn Astral that this can’t be true, that he can’t be that dumb. He knew every word he directed at Noctis would be an insult right now so he shut his mouth, shaking his head and leaning back while covering his eyes. He inhaled sharply and decided to give Ignis the job to explain a check was definitely not a good choice.

Luckily the other one sprang in quickly.

“Noct, giving such a huge amount as a change can be interpreted as showing pity,” Ignis explained in a calm voice. 

Noctis opened his mouth, but closed it again, frowning.

“But I didn’t want to show pity. I wanted to… say he did a great job,” he argued.

“Well, but it can be easily misunderstood if you’re saying it through a check.”

The frown made place for frustration. Grabbing his knees Noctis asked, “Then what shall I do now? It’s… it’s over. He hates me. He will never come again.”

“Man, stop whining,” Gladio sighed. He sat up straight, fixing his gaze at Noctis. “What are you? A baby or a man? If you have done something wrong, stop feeling sorry for yourself and apologize to him.”

Suddenly very aware that he needed to talk in order to make things right Noctis' eyes widened with panic.

“And... then?” he asked.

“Tell him the truth.”

 

~

 

The cold night air of Insomnia felt fresh despite the smog which had hung over the city during the day. Prompto inhaled deeply. He felt free, rushing through the streets as always on his motorbike, not thinking about anything more than getting to the next place. It was a good feeling and usually the time where he let every dark thought be carried away with the wind.

But this time the sickness in his gut didn't leave.

He had been proud of himself after showing this douchebag he wasn't someone who he could be made fun of to feel better. Really, Prompto knew he wasn't rich but he worked hard and was able to get by. He didn't need pity!

Prompto had been so angry he didn't even think about the aftermath.

But now he did and the realization of what he had done washed over him like a tidal wave.

He had offended a customer. A rich one on top!

The guy had deserved it, but he could easily call his boss and then he would lose his job and maybe even get arrested and never see the daylight again!

Even in the cold wind Prompto felt sweat rising on the back of his neck.

At work his boss greeted him as always. For the moment, at least. But as Prompto wanted to take the first order she said, “Before you go, there's someone waiting for you.”

Surprised Prompto raised his eyebrows. Quickly he checked if he had forgotten something, but there was nothing. Plus there weren't many people knowing where he worked. He didn't think it would be one of his workmates either. So, who could it be?

Prompto's mind decided to list all the possibilities without asking him if he wanted to know them. And, of course, the list contained mostly the one scenario he feared the most. An angry, rich customer with the power to send him to jail immediately.

Even as his whole body protested he went for the small meeting room in their shop, opened the door and froze.

A wall of muscle stood in front of him, arms so large Prompto believed he could squish a person's head between two fingers.

Okay, so the angry customer hadn't decided to put him in jail but to murder him instead.

“I assume you're Prompto,” the wall asked. 

Prompto nodded, though his body screamed at him to run. The man eyed him up and down with a frown and Prompto felt himself shrinking under the gaze.

Then his executioner had the boldness to burst out in laughter.

“You don't look like someone who uses the word 'fuck'.”

Prompto stared at him in pure confusion, but before he could say something someone else was faster.

“Gladio, please. We don't want to offend him. Come inside, Prompto.”

Still unsure Prompto stepped inside, past the man who leaned against the wall now, holding back his amusement as best as he could.

He was greeted by two familiar faces, one more than the other. And the first he didn't want to see them ever again.

“I must apologize for this incident. If I may introduce myself, I'm Ignis Scientia. You can call me Ignis. The man greeting you was Gladiolus Amicitia and this is-”

'Noctis Lucis Caelum, Somnia-Street 3 a, apartment number 274', Prompto's mind filled in at the same time as Ignis introduced the man sitting next to him. Oh yeah, he knew him.

The man who turned his previous week into hell sat there with his head dropped and didn't look him in the eyes again. He let the other two talk for him as if he was too good for speaking for himself. Even if Prompto was still scared to death he got annoyed only at the sight.

It was too late for running now, but he had already decided to face his punishment.

“I'm sorry!” he said, holding up his arms in a defense. “I know it was wrong and I know there is no excuse, but please don't kill me!”

“Kill?” Ignis asked, raising an eyebrow at the statement.

“I-I mean arrest!” Prompto corrected quickly.

“Oh, this is a misunderstanding. We're not here to complain. There's someone who wants to apologize to you.”

Huh? Apologize? To him?

Maybe Prompto was already dead or unconscious and dreamed this scene because he couldn't imagine a scenario where there was someone wanting to apologize to him.

“We leave you two alone for a moment,” Ignis said and to Prompto's complete horror left the room with the man called Gladiolus. 

The latter waved at them.

“Good luck. And don't crush him more, Blondie. He has already reached rock bottom.”

The door closed and Prompto was alone with the last person he wanted to be alone with. Silence filled the room between them and Prompto shifted uncomfortably away, watching the man wearily.

The other one clutched his hands a few times and took some deep breaths. Prompto was sure one move and the man would jump at him in pure rage.

To his surprise he heard a small, “'m sorry...”

What?

“Uh... okay?” he said, smiling in a nervous manner.

The man looked up with hesitation and as their eyes meet he reminded Prompto of a puppy again.

“I... didn't mean to... offend you. I just... didn't know how... I-I wanted to show gratitude,” the words came pressed over his lips. 

Prompto blinked a few times, confused. This wasn't what he had expected.

“Uhm... you okay, dude?” he asked, carefully. 

The other one clutched his hands tighter.

“I-I really mean it! I didn't want to pity you I wanted to... thank... you...”

He went quiet at the end. Prompto didn't know what to say. So, his customer realized he had crossed a line and now apologized to him, saying he wanted to thank him? Noctis didn't look like he lied.

Inhaling deeply Prompto relaxed a bit and crossed his arms in front of his chest, tipping one toe on the ground.

“Okay, but this is too much thanks, you know? I mean, I'm only a deliveryman. Not the queen of Tenebrae.”

Noctis opened his mouth in protest, but closed it again. Whatever he had wanted to say made his cheek color in a pink blush.

“Besides...” Prompto began, now fully aware that he was, somehow, in the right and the other one in the wrong. “If you're so addicted to pizza why don't you just buy frozen ones? I mean... you know your address is at the other end of Insomnia, don't you?”

The blush on Noctis' face went even darker. He averted his eyes.

“I... know that. But... uhm... it's not... about the pizza...”

Silence followed. Prompto thought he had wanted to say more, but Noctis didn't continue.

“Then why?” Prompto asked, annoyed. “Why would you order them? This doesn't make any sense.”

He felt betrayed. Every time he had tried to give him the best service, except for the last time, and now the guy told him it wasn't even about the pizza!

“Uh... it's... it's...” Noctis said, and Prompto nodded at the words, rolling his eyes. 

“Yeah, spit it out.”

“It's... you.”

He stared at Noctis in disbelief.

“Me?” he asked, pointing a finger at his chest.

And suddenly the spell was broken and Noctis groaned in embarrassment, covering his face with his hands.

“Yeah, see, I wanted to talk to you but I didn't know how to begin. I'm not good at those things. So I thought, maybe, you would talk to me if we stood in front of each other. And so I came to the conclusion that I could just order at your workplace. I know now it was stupid.”

Never had Prompto ever thought the guy had a crush on him. But this was exactly what he could read between the lines and the way Noctis reacted.

It was ridiculous, utterly ridiculous. But it explained a lot!

He muffled a laught behind his hand because the situation just turned into crazy.

“Dude, you know I may have asked you out if you haven't slammed the door in my face,” he chuckled. 

Surprised Noctis let his hands drop. Hope glimmered in his eyes.

“Really? Then, uh... we could-”

“Not so fast. I'm still a bit mad at you. And my opinion of you isn't the best.”

Noctis' shoulders dropped.

“But you can start to make up for it by taking me out for a coffee,” Prompto added, grinning mischievously.

 

~

 

Ignis stood at the counter in Noctis' apartment, gathering the ingredients he needed for his recipe. He had plenty of time before Noctis and Prompto would finish their day at college, so he didn't rush and instead enjoyed the moment of silence.

It was a month now since Noctis had apologized to Prompto and the two had begun to meet regularly. So far they got along pretty well. At first Ignis had been doubtful about the development of their relationship, but on the other hand it was his job to question everything.

It turned out Prompto was a good influence. He was a person who stood with both feet on the ground and carried his heart on his sleeve. Spending time with him helped Noctis to be more social and to learn how to interact with other people. He had even surprised Ignis as he had apologized in a full sentence to him and gave him a well-regarded recipe book as compensation for his behavior. Ignis hadn't been mad at him at all, but Noctis had insisted, saying he knew it hadn't been Ignis' fault and that this was his way to make things right.

The doorbell rang and Ignis paused in his cooking, cleaned his hands and opened the door.

“Hey, I'm a bit early. Mind if I come in?” Gladio asked, leaning with his shoulder against the door-frame.

“Of course not. Make yourself comfortable. The other two will come in around two hours.”

Gladio nodded and walked to the couch, dropping on it with a sigh, stopped and shifted the Chocobo-plushie aside.

“Can't believe Blondie made himself comfortable already.”

“Oh, that was Noct's idea. He said it eased Prompto whenever they watch a horror movie together,” Ignis explained while he got back to his cooking. 

Gladio snorted behind him and he could almost see him shaking his head.

While Ignis continued with his work Gladio read the book he brought with him. The silence between them was comfortable and left Ignis with a nice feeling.

“Say... what are you cooking anyway? You've been so mysterious about it,” Gladio asked after a while.

“If I tell you it wouldn't be mysterious anymore.”

“Well, that's true. But I could help you, if you don't mind.”

Ignis turned around, surprised. It wasn't usual for Gladio to offer his assistance, but it caused a smile on his lips.

“You can cut the vegetables then.”

As Gladio stood next to him at the counter Ignis showed him the recipe. Gladio's eyes widened, but then he chuckled and shook his head. It was a recipe for pizza.

“Wow, specs. I thought you hate that stuff.”

“As long as I'm the one deciding the ingredients I'm fine with it. Besides Prompto showed me the best pizza place in Insomnia and I can still improve the taste.”

“Never doubted your skills, but this isn't still motivated by your frustration about Noctis ordering pizza instead of eating your food?”

“Well, maybe,” Ignis said, pushing the glasses up on his nose to cover the slight blush on his cheeks. 

Suddenly he felt a warmth hand at his left shoulder and a steady body at his right side.

Clearing his throat Gladio explained, “You know if he had continued with it I would have loved to taste your recipes instead.”

Ignis looked up to Gladio and smiled at the hint of red on the other one's cheeks.

“Oh, don't worry. You're welcome to taste them anytime you want.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly wrote this while shaking my head the whole time. Therefore I would love to read your opinion, wherever it is about social awkward Noctis or anything else ;)


End file.
